Weekend At Mel's
by Ara Grey
Summary: Melanie would have never imagined that she'd be housing her longtime idol, Criss Angel. Like all housemates, they do like to drive each other up the wall... Read their witty encounters and see for yourself!
1. Take Home Magician

Hey ya'll! I hope you guys enjoy my little Criss Angel fanfic! Most of what I wrote about Criss is probably made up (after all, I don't know if he even likes chocolatey coffee or playing Super Mario), so don't believe it. Anyways, onto the story!!

* * *

- Chapter One: Take Home Magician -

Dude, I'm so ticked off right now.

Of all the nights during summer break that I go out, I never got a chance to wear this new pair of rockin' platforms that I bought last month. Of course, when I do have a logical reason to wear them, they're forever lost in my closet, also known as the bottomless pit of darkness.

Ok, so I won't be wearing those beauties tonight. Every Friday, I hook up with my friends and we check out some new club or lounge to hang out at. Since we're all 22, we can attend bars, but we rarely drink. Anyways, tonight we were all going to meet up at The Green Wings, a somewhat new dance club that just happens to be two blocks away from my tiny house.

Since I'm obviously not getting the chance to break into my shoes, I do a quick outfit change. I throw on a pair of loose fitting, moss green capris, a black tank, and some low top Chucks. Bunching my hair up into a quick messy bun, I flip off the light switches with my elbows. I grabbed my messenger purse and slung it across my shoulder, picking up my house keys that fell down on the ground. Out the door I go, locking it behind me, starting my journey to the club.

From my porch I can faintly hear the club's inhabitants and the pounding music. I'm totally psyched, and I end up skipping down the steps into the warm summer air. Good thing no one's around to see my childish antics. The street was dark, save for one flickering lamp post that gave me a creepy feeling. Wait, something's wrong with this pic.

I squinted at the lamp and noticed a dark heap underneath it. It could be trash, or maybe a just a large animal. I tiptoed quietly over to it, being extremely cautious. As I got closer, I saw that it was moving slightly.

"Geez," I whispered, "I think it's alive!"

Whatever _it _was, it was breathing. I crouched down next to the shape and realized that it was… a person? Whoever it was, they had great taste when it comes to leather jackets. The figure didn't look feminine, so I ruled that idea out and studied the sleeping (Or possibly passed out?) stranger. I flipped him over so that I could see him under the light. And then I fell to the ground, screaming.

"Oh my freaking…no way…" I gaped, hands over my mouth, "You can't be serious… Oh my god…"

I was staring into the sleeping face of Criss Angel, my longtime idol. Never in a million years would I have imagined meeting him like this! He looked quite peaceful lying there, and I had to take a fangirl moment to admire him. I slapped my forehead to wake my self up from the fantastic daydream (Well, isn't it technically a night dream since the sun's down?) and looked down at Criss again, this time thinking serious thoughts. I can't just leave the guy out here! Geez, I need a plan…

"Hey Elise," I yakked into my cell, "Sorry, but I don't think I can make it out tonight. I've been throwing up for the past half hour and I feel like crap. I'm gonna sit this one out tonight, but call me tomorrow to tell me what the place is like. Yeah. Uh huh. Will do, thanks. Bye!"

I figured that I would have lots of nights to hang with my friends, and plus just how many people walk outside and find a magician lying on the sidewalk? I bent over and slung Criss's arm around my shoulder, heaving him up. Finally, all those weeks of working out paid off. He wasn't too painfully heavy, thank God. Dragging his knocked out body, I hauled him back to my house and layed him on my bed. I quietly tiptoed back into the living room, softly shutting the door behind me.

As I layed there on the couch staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think to myself, _This is the raddest thing ever._


	2. Would You Like Some French Toast?

When I write these, they average out to be about a page and a half in Word. I might make them longer eventually, but for now they are what they are. Enjoy!

* * *

- Chapter 2: Would You Like Some French Toast? -

The living room is horribly bright in the morning, quite unlike my velvet curtained bedroom, which is darker than the bottom of my closet. I rolled over and looked at the clock and then shuddered. Geez, it's only eight thirty. I'm never up this early! For a second there, I couldn't remember why I was waking up on my couch. Then the memories of last night came rushing back to me.

"Oh my gosh," I faintly whispered, "Criss Angel is sleeping in my bed."

Rather than get all fangirl crazy about it (Wait, I already am!), I decided to do something totally out of the norm for me—make breakfast. Normally, I sleep through breakfast and skip straight to lunch, but I figured I might as well make something to eat and if Criss wakes up, I'll make more.

Grabbing four eggs (two of them were extras, just incase he did wake up!), butter, bread, frying pan, and a bowl, I started the process of making my killer French toast. While the butter was sizzling in the frying pan, I was soaking the toast in eggs. Since everything was cooking itself at the moment, I started up a pot of chocolate-y coffee. It was some new flavor that I tried and fell in love with, so now I'm addicted to it. I went back to the frying pan and dropped the eggy bread into the pan, making a loud noise and a serious mess. I didn't even hear footsteps or the squeaky sound that the barstools make when someone sits down.

"Where am I, and who are you?" came a familiar male voice.

I turned my head to the counter to see Criss, half asleep, staring blankly at me. I don't blame him; I'd be pretty freaked out if some random stranger took me in, too.

"You're in my kitchen, and I'm Melanie. But everyone calls me Mel," I started, trying to sound trusting, as I pulled my breakfast off the stove. "I found you last night, passed out cold on the sidewalk, and I didn't want to leave you there. You know, you're a pretty deep sleeper.'

"On the rare occasion that I do get a chance to sleep, I take full advantage of it." Criss said, still slowed by the morning effects of just waking up.

I smiled and turned my back to him, grabbing two mugs and filling them with coffee. Sliding one across the counter in his direction, I stood directly across from him, the counter separating us. My neglected toast was sitting on a hotplate next to the stove, and I had no desire to touch it at the moment. I watched Criss intently as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" He asked, the coffee obviously passing his approval test.

"It's some mixture of coffee and chocolate. I think it tastes rad," I said, taking a long drink.

Criss snorted and tried to suppress a laugh. "Who says 'rad' anymore?"

"I do, thank you very much!" I threw back, my eyes narrowing, "Now before I retire to my bathroom to do my girlish ritual to get ready that requires a ridiculously long amount of time, would you like some French toast?"

"Sure."

Still neglecting the toast I made earlier, I whipped him up a fresh plate and watched him devour it. I didn't know my killer toast was actually _that_ killer, I just gave it that name because it sounded cool.

"Wow, this is pretty good!" Criss commented, in between mouthfuls.

"Thanks. When you're done, you can just put your dish in the sink and I'll tackle it sometime today," I said, walking to my room and stopping at the door, "Just make yourself at home or whatever, and I'll be out soon."

"Try not to get lost." Criss warned me with a wink.

I scowled at him and shut the door.


	3. Be A Doll

Woot, the stroy got its first review!! Yes, this is a pretty unlikely scenario, but all will be explained in this chapter. Well, not all, but at least you'll understand why he was passed out on the street. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

- Chapter 3: Be A Doll -

Today I sped up the process of getting ready a little, because even though I would trust Criss with my life, I somehow didn't trust him in my home. I mean, geez, it would be so embarrassing if he was going through my photos or my fridge. What if he finds my kitchen drawer filled with chocolate? Or worse yet, what if he discovers the shrine I made in honor of him that lies in the hall closet? Oh no…

I quickly squeezed into a pair of jeans and threw on a red v-neck tee. Because I'm one to never go without jewelry, I slipped my antiqued heartagram chain around my neck and jumped into a pair of black flip flops. I raced to the door and flung it open, expecting to see something going wrong, but instead I found Criss sitting on the couch, playing with my iPod. I drew in a quick breath of relief and casually walked over to him, slumping down on the floor at his feet.

"Jeez, you sure do like alternative rock," Criss commented, "Oh look, there's me."

"Yeah, you somehow made the cut and now you grace my speakers while I drive. Congrats."

Criss smiled slightly and put the iPod down. He leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, while I stared at the floor. We sat in complete silence until he looked down at me.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked sweetly. It was heartbreaking.

"Depends… if you tell me why you were sleeping in my street first."

"Fair enough," Criss decided, "Let's see… Well, I'm in town because I was going to meet up with an old friend of mine down at that lounge up the street. Obviously, seeing as you're a fan, you must've noticed by now that I barely get any sleep anymore. So, um, while I was walking, I just sort of, you know, tripped and once I hit the ground, I was dead asleep. Then I remember a long, rather awkward dream and then I woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to me." There was a pause. "And that's my rabbit tale."

I started laughing like crazy. "You tripped?! You, of all people! You, probably one of the most perfect human beings in the universe, tripped?" I was almost in tears now. "I was expecting some dark tale of kidnap and major butt-kicking…"

Criss was giving me the evil eye.

"Ok, ok, sorry. What was it that you were going to ask me? I'll be nice now, I swear. Loyal's honor!" I pleaded, crossing my fingers like a boy scout.

"Whatever," he said, crossing his arms, "I was going to ask you if you could be a doll and pick up something for me."

I gave him a puzzled look .

"You see, I hate hotels because they're so… I don't know how to say it. So stiff and public. Yeah," Criss started, a trace of nervousness in his voice, "If I stay in one, I usually get bombarded with people who want to meet me or get a picture or see a trick. It gets old, you know? So I was wondering if I could maybe stay a few days here? To, you know, try and get a few z's?"

I studied him for what seemed like eternity. I didn't see a problem with it, but a few factors came up. Where would he sleep? The spare bedroom was filled with boxes and clothes and photo albums piled up on the bed. But he sounds like he needs some serious quiet time… Then again, how often does Criss just wander into a fangirl's house and ask if he could stay?

"Uh, yeah, you can stay here if you want," I smiled, trying my whole trusting routine, "I don't mind, because it's pretty quiet around here when it's just me, myself, and I."

"Thank you so much, Mel!" Criss gave me a one arm hug and pulled out his cell. He motioned for me to be quiet while he was making his call, so I obediently sat there, trying not to drool. Seconds passed.

"Hi Maegan," he said in a friendly tone, "This is Criss Angel and I'm calling to ask if you guys could do me a favor." A pause. "See, I was out last night and I got sick and ended up staying the night at a friend's house. Uh, I'm still not feeling too hot, so I was wondering if I could check out and send a friend over to pick up my things?" Another pause. "Oh, thank you so much! Her name's Melanie…"

"Evans!" I whispered.

"Melanie Evans." Criss said quickly, smiling at me in silent thanks, "Yeah." Another pause. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it. Bye bye."

Criss closed his cell and stretched, which I couldn't help but watch. I was resisting strong fangirl temptations to jump on him and capture him in a vice grip hug. Maaaaaajor hotness right there. He leaned forward and grabbed a pen and a sticky note from the coffee table and wrote down something, which he gave to me.

"Hotel address, room number, and the last ball in this week's lottery." Criss proclaimed proudly, obviously reading the puzzled look on my face.

"But I don't play the lottery."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should…. This could be your lucky week."

Lucky? I was already _waaaay_ beyond lucky.


	4. Stupid, Unreliable Magicians!

And here we go again... all true fans can point out the irony in the room number! Hope you like it!

* * *

- Chapter 4: Stupid, Unreliable Magicians! -

Thank god that the hotel isn't too far away, or I'd have to stop and get gas, a.k.a. America's way to suck the money off of humanity. I walked past the golden doors and ended up staring around at the lavish interior of the hotel's lobby. I wandered over to the front desk and stood in front of a young girl with honey colored hair. I noticed her name tag said 'Maegan'. Phew!

"Um, I'm here to get Criss Angel's things." I nervously forced out. "I'm Melanie Evans."

"Oh, right." Maegan replied coolly, typing quickly. "Here's the key; his room is number 1219."

Room 1219… how ironic! I took the key that she held out for me. "Thanks!"

I turned and looked around nervously. Ever since I was eight, I've been deathly afraid of elevators. I absolutely cannot ride one alone. If there's people in there with me, I can ride, but I'd still be freaking out. My feet brought me over to the elevators and I found myself waiting in front of one, sweating.

A man came over to me and I couldn't help but stare. He was just gorgeous and had the loveliest eyes. I could tell that he was a musician because of his large guitar case.

"Are you alright? You look sort of pale." He asked, looking me over.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just terrified of elevators. "

"No problem," He said, smiling. "I'll ride up with you."

"Thank you very much. I'd like that."

We exchanged names and I learned that his was Darren. His band was getting ready for a gig over at The Green Wings, which was scheduled for a week from tomorrow. While we rode the elevator, I found a strange sense of inner peace. I wasn't freaking out. I wasn't scared senseless. I was perfectly fine, and didn't notice it until the doors had opened and Darren walked out, smiling.

"Floor 12," Darren said, motioning to the halls around him like a tour guide.

"Oh. Uh, thanks for riding with me. It really meant a lot to me." I thanked him.

"No problem, love." He shrugged turning and walking down the left hallway. "See you around."

I was alone, standing in front of a row of elevators. I pulled out the key and walked to the right, searching the hall for room 1219. After what felt like hours, I finally located Criss's room, which happened to be the last room on the right. I slipped the key in the slot and watched the light flicker from red to green. Placing my hand on the door handle, I braced myself for whatever was on the other side. I turned the handle and pushed the door open. My mouth fell to the ground in shock.

Clothes were strewn about on the floor and empty water bottles littered the desk. A pair of jeans were draped over the couch and socks were balled up and hiding in the most bizarre places. Jeez, what a way to trash a suite! While I was digging through a pile of God knows what, my phone rang.

"Hell-o?" I said innocently.

"Hey, it's me." Criss said sleepily. "Are you there yet?"

"Yeah," I replied. "And your place looks like a couple of monkeys came and partied."

"Uh, yeah… About that…"

"Listen, it's no problem." I tried my whole you-can-totally-trust-me-but-I'll get-you-back routine again. "I'll be home in, oh, a half hour. I have to go pick up some things after this."

"Alright. I'm going back to sleep now, so see ya when you get home."

"Jeez, you're pathetic."

Criss hung up and I shut my cell. I was fuming now, and I came up with a pretty good guess at what was going on here. It was my bet that Criss had a prediction that he would meet a girl that would end up doing anything that he asked of her, and as a result, he knew that this girl would clean up his suite. Mental note: Ask Criss about my little prediction when I get home.

Stupid, unreliable magicians!


	5. You're Such A Wuss!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a million years! My laptop's been on the brink of dying and kept on deleting my files, so I had to keep on re-writing them. Now I won't have that problem anymore, since I got a new laptop :) Oh, thank you all so much for the great feedback!

* * *

"Oh Crissy," I called out in my best Ricky Ricardo voice, "You got some splainin' to do!" 

I'd just walked into the house after what seemed like forever, trying to clean up Criss's suite. Soon after, I did a quick run to the bookstore to see if they had any new nail biting vampire novels for me to devour, but as usual, I left empty handed and came straight home. Bleeping noises were echoing around the house. Wait… what was that sound?

I looked over to the couch to find Criss totally engrossed in my Super Mario game. We're talkin' 80's style classic Nintendo here. I mean, jeez, who would have thought that Criss was into that sort of thing? He was clearly skilled at controlling Mario and impressed me slightly. Oh, wait. I'm mad-slash-annoyed at him, aren't I?

"What are you talking about?" Criss replied, eyes glued to the screen, clearly kicking major mushroom butt.

"Why didn't you tell me I'd be doubling as maid service today? I missed a good book sale and by the time I got to the bookstore, there was nothing left." I was clearly annoyed. "So it's your fault that I'll be bored out of my mind with nothing to read."

Criss paused the game right before he was about to enter a time warp zone. He gave me a very apathetic look, while staring me straight in the eye.

"You're such a wuss, Mel."

"And you're so lovely to me, Crissy-poo."

I swear, Criss had 'WTF?' plastered on his face. I wonder… had anyone actually called him that to his face?

"You're such a dork." Criss added, obviously the best come back he could come up with. "Tell you what. To make up for my man-like habits that drive you insane, let me take you out to dinner tonight."

Wow. I didn't see that one coming. "Uh… Alright. Deal."

He smiled and went back to jumping down lime green pipes. I had other things to do instead of baby sit a magician all day. Pulling out my laptop, I turned it on and sat on the loveseat, slyly staring at Criss over the top of the screen. He was sitting on the big couch and looked totally into the game.

Maybe along with drums, illusions, and bikes, Criss had a love for Super Mario?

"So, Mr. Angel, Master Mindfreak," I addressed Criss in a fake British accent, waiting for my computer to load. "I hear that you love music, motorcycles, and magic. Maybe you have a major love for Mario, as well?"

He paused and looked over at me. "What on earth is up with your lame alliterations?"

"Nothing," I sighed, opening up the internet. "Just bored. I guess I was a poet and didn't know it."

Criss laughed and went back into the game. I was signing onto my Gaia Online account, anticipating a few messages or maybe an item update, but sadly it was the same as last weekend. Oh well. I closed the browser and shut down my computer, stashing it in its computer bag that was hiding under the coffee table. I stretched my legs and layed down, suddenly feeling a little tired. The moment my head hit the pillow, I could feel my eyelids start to close. The last thing I saw was Criss throwing his arms up in the air, clearly happy about something in the game. What it was, I don't know. And quite frankly, I don't care.

---------------------------------------

I really need new curtains in the living room, because this sunlight thing has got to go.

The afternoon sun was streaming in and filling the room with light. Half asleep, I rolled over on the small couch and squinted to see the clock on the wall. Wow, I was shocked to see that it was only three-thirty. I sat up and looked around the living room and kitchen for any signs of life. The house was quiet—too quiet. Where was Criss?

Just as I was about to call out his name, my cell rang. Talk of the devil!

"You up yet?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Hardly," I answered, still slowed by the effects of waking up. "Hey, how do you know my number?"

"Jeez, Mel! Do you know who I am?!"

A short pause. "Good point. Where are you?"

"The question isn't where—it's why!"

"You're not going to tell me where you are or what you're doing, are you?"

"Now you're catching on!"

Just as I was about to say something nasty, an envelope on the coffee table caught my eye. Oh crap…

"Um, Criss? I've got a problem." I said after that awkward silence.

"What is it?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Cool!

"I'll tell you about it when you get back. Hurry!"

I hung up one him and grabbed the envelope. It was addressed to me and I had forgotten all about the contents of it. I pulled out an invitation to this party that one of my close friends was hosting. The event was a supposed to be huge—well over two hundred people. I thought it was a really sweet idea and I completely forgot that the party was tomorrow. Oh crap, I don't even have the proper party attire!

You know what this means? A shopping trip!


	6. Try The Red One!

This one's the longest one yet. I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer, I promise!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, too. I think that this chapter is my favorite one so far... mostly because I got to plug plug plug Hot Topic. Anyways, enojy and don't forget to review!

* * *

- Chapter 6: Try the Red One! –

I was lounging on the couch, sipping a tasty Coke float when the front door flew open. Lazily, I watched Criss run in and shut it behind him.

"What's up, Mel?" He asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Well," I started, looking up at him through the tops of my eyelashes. "You took my car and I needed it back."

He stared at me blankly. "For real?"

"Yep. I've got some last minute emergency shopping that I need to do."

He sighed and I knew that I had conquered. I grabbed my purse and pulled him outside with me, dragging him to the car where I climbed into the driver's seat. Willingly, Criss jumped in on the other side and buckled up, however I could still tell that he didn't understand what this fashion emergency was. I briefly explained to him what was going on tomorrow on the way to the mall.

"My best friend, a little rich daddy's girl even to this day, is throwing this huge, over the top party because she's turning twenty-three," I started, keeping focus on the road, "I told her that I'd come, but I haven't gotten her a gift or found a good outfit to wear."

Criss was staring ahead. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, or if he was even paying attention. Oh well, typical guy thing. You know, like when you talk about girly things like shopping or getting your nails done, guys just zone out. I decided to just stop talking and brace myself for the awkward silence that comes with car rides. Before I realized it, we were at the trendiest mall in town, Glenbrige Shopping Center. We both stepped out of the car and walked into Macys in silence. I glanced over at Criss out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was in serious thought. I was really getting curious about what he was thinking. Times like these are when I wish that I could read minds.

We walked over to the juniors dress section (I've got a tiny frame.) and I began my hunt for a nice dress that looked funky, yet classy. While I was fishing through a rack of some dark colored dresses, I noticed that Criss was looking through some bright colored ones. Shuddering, I grabbed a random green dress and rushed to the dressing room, not looking back.

I tore off my jeans and shirt and slipped into the green dress. Looking at myself in the mirror, I took in how well the dress looked on me. It fell just about my knees and had cute, glittery, off the shoulder straps that looked really cute. However, it wasn't the right one. I was hoping that I could find something better when all of the sudden a blob of red came flying over the door and landed on my head.

"Try the red one!" Criss whispered excitedly.

I straightened the dress out and held it at arms length. It has a plunging neckline that reached down to my belly button, held together by a series of red lacing.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned.

"Nope. Just humor me and try it!" Criss said, egging me on.

"Fine… but where's the rest of it?"

"Mel!"

I stopped arguing and ripped off the green dress carefully. I was regretting letting Criss come with me on this hunt as I squeezed into the bright red horror. I had to lace it up tightly in the front to keep everything covered, but even then I was still terrified that I might accidentally flash someone. The dress was way shorter than a mini, which was way out of my comfort zone, to be honest. I glanced over at myself in the mirror. I looked like a hooker, and a terrifying one at that. There was absolutely no way that I would ever buy this thing, even if it were the last dress on earth.

"Come on, Mel," came that familiar voice of a particularly annoying magician. "Let's see dress number two!"

I opened the door slowly and stuck my head out, my eyes narrowing to tiny slits. But to mess with him, I stuck my leg out the door, shaking it around like you see the girls do in the movies. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

Waltzing out of the dressing room, I glided over to the mirror at the end of the wall and checked out every angle of myself. Pretending that Criss wasn't there, I made faces at my reflection and modeled and acted like an air headed movie star.

"Does this make my butt look big?" I asked Criss in a horrible English accent.

I saw Criss in the mirror cracking up. He was clearly amused and I knew that I could finally take this atrocity off. I walked past him to get back in the dressing room and he whistled as I glided past. Ignoring him, I shut the door behind me and changed back into my normal clothes, hanging the green and red dress up on the hooks. He was still smiling when I came out, all ready to go to the next store on my impossible quest.

"Alright, you had your fun," I growled, pulling him into the mall with me. "Now will you please behave?"

"Yes mommy," Criss said in a kiddy voice, clearly meaning to annoy me further.

We walked along side each other in silence until I saw Hot Topic. It's my favorite store, so naturally we would just have to go in there next. The pulsing music and familiar scent were soothing to me as I abandoned Criss at the door, going off in my own little happy shopping world. As soon as I looked at the far wall, my jaw dropped.

There it was, calling out to me. The most adorable grey dress was hanging up on the wall, beckoning me to buy it. I pushed my way through the cramped rows to get to it. Upon further inspection, I saw that it was made out of a very soft material and had a cute little cluster of black stars on the right side of the skirt part. The grey dress was a spaghetti strap scoop neck with a black ribbon that tied around the waist, making it the cutest thing ever. I quickly located my size and grabbed it before it could get away.

Standing on my tip toes, I scanned the store for Criss. I was relieved to find him looking through the CDs and happily made my way over to where he was.

"Look! I found the perfect dress!" I said proudly, holding it in a bundle in my arms.

"That's great! Let me see," He replied, looking at my arms.

"Nope. Not until we get home, Criss."

"Awww."

I ignored his childish behavior and pulled him over by the arm to the register. While we were waiting in line, I saw some girls looking at us and giggling. They were whispering to each other and I was feeling pretty awkward.

"Pssst, Criss. Fan girls at eleven 'o clock!" I whispered, nudging Criss in the rib.

He looked over and smiled at the girls and they freaked out and started squealing with joy. I hope to God that I never get that fangirly about anyone. Ugh. It was just sickening to watch, but I was relieved after they left. I was next in line and handed the heavily pierced guy the dress, while digging for my wallet in my purse. Before I knew it, Criss had already whipped out his credit card and gave it to the guy, who accepted it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

"Something nice." He replied back with that heart melting smile.

The guy gave Criss back his card and me my black bag filled with my new party gear. As we were walking back to Macys, I felt a little weird about the whole paying thing earlier. Criss already said that he would take me out to dinner, so why did he need to buy me the dress? It was definitely very sweet of him to do that, but totally unnecessary. Oh well, there's no use contemplating it to death.

We hopped in the car and began the journey back home, laughing and talking like we'd known each other for years. I almost forgot that we'd just met only a day ago.


	7. It's A Very Personal Gift

You guys are killing me with your wonderful reveiws. This chapter is the longest yet, and I'll explain why I ended it as I did in the next update. I'm seriously thinking about writing a sequel to this story after it's finished... so fear not! Mel and Criss will live again (As housemates)!

* * *

- Chapter 7: It's a Very Personal Gift –

Criss and I walked through the front door together, laughing our heads off because I tripped while getting out of the car. It's not my fault I'm such a klutz! Ok, maybe it is. The clock chimed five 'o clock when I shut the door, and I was shocked at how fast the day went by. Suddenly, my head was overflowing with questions for Criss.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked, putting my bags down on the counter.

"You tell me," He replied, pulling a soda out of the fridge. "Do you mind?"

"Nope… go right ahead. My kitchen is open to you."

Criss shut the fridge and snatched the bag of Doritos from the cabinet. As soon as he opened the bag, the cheesy goodness was wafting through the air.

"So where are we going?" Criss asked with a mouthful of chips.

"You like sushi?"

"Love it."

"Great," I said happily, stealing a few chips. "There's this really good place not far from here. They've got the best raw fish I've ever had, and the service is pretty good."

Criss nodded in approval and smiled, stuffing his face with more Doritos.

"No more for you, bub," I said, taking the bag away and stashing it away in the cabinet. "It'll all go to your hips. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready."

I turned and walked towards my room, shutting the bedroom door behind me. Fishing through my closet was a lost cause, because I couldn't find anything to wear. I wanted to find something nice, but still laid back and totally glam. Towards the back of my closet I found a black cami and a button up, long sleeve shirt. I also found a pair of khakis, which were a bit wrinkled, but nothing an iron couldn't fix. I fixed them up and changed into my new dinner attire. I really need to lay off the Doritos, because the pants were a bit of a tight squeeze. Rolling the sleeves up to my elbows was the perfect touch, as was adding a necklace with a silver star. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and sprayed some vanilla perfume on my neck. Lucky for me that I found my black wedges, because not only would I wear them tonight, but I'd need them for tomorrow night, too!

I checked myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good, for someone who doesn't wear make up! After a quick mouth rinse, I was all set to go. I opened my bedroom door and saw Criss leaning against the counter in a completely different outfit that what he wore today. I'll have to admit, he looked really good in his tight fitting, black Affliction shirt and his brown leather jacket. He was wearing dark colored jeans with all his chains and bling, which made me stare in admiration. Suddenly I snapped out of my daze and grabbed my bag, pulling Criss to the door with me.

"Come on, let's go before it gets too crowded!" I said excitedly, getting into the car while Criss jumped in on the passenger side. I was pretty pumped for dinner, since I rarely get a chance to go out for sushi. Plus I was going out to dinner with the hottest celebrity in the history of celebrities! I couldn't help but smile on the short ride to the restaurant. Before I knew it, we pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car and I heard an annoying _clack clack clack _sound. I looked around to see what that sound was, and I finally realized that it was Captain Bling walking over to me.

"Ugh, your chains are loud when you wear all of them," I complained as we walked inside.

"Admit it," he joked. "You love the sweet sound of my jewelry."

"Sure." I agreed, just to shut him up.

The restaurant was moderately full, but not too busy. I took in that familiar scent of fish and other goodies and the calming sound of the many waterfalls and fountains bubbling throughout the facility. A little old man came through the bamboo curtains and smiled at us warmly.

"Table for two?" he asked sweetly.

Criss and I nodded in unison as the man grabbed two menus and motioned for us to follow him. We walked through the bamboo curtain and sat at a small table on the far side of the room, next to the west window. Both Criss and the old man went to grab my chair for me, but I beat them to it and sat down quickly, smiling. Criss sat down across from me and started to gaze into my eyes. I felt creepy, almost as if someone was breathing down my neck. I couldn't look away. It was as if I was locked in his gaze, almost as if he was getting inside my mind…

"I'll take a Coke," Criss told the waiter, "And my friend over here will take a Dr Pepper with no ice."

My mouth hit the floor. How did he know what I wanted even before I did?! He even got the no ice part right… how bizarre! I was still in shock after the man left with our drink order, and Criss noticed.

"What's the matter, Mel?" Criss asked, stifling a laugh. "Never had anyone get inside your mind before?"

"No… we don't get many mind readers down here. They're all in Vegas."

"True," he agreed, sighing and looking down at the table.

The man came back with our drinks and set them down in front of us in silence. He then left as swiftly as he arrived, leaving Criss and me to order. I already knew exactly what I wanted, but I figured it might be amusing to play around before ordering.

"Hey," I said, pulling out a pen and some paper from my bag. "Let's see if you can write down what I'm thinking. I'll give you a hint—It's what I want to eat."

"Alright," he replied, taking the pen and paper confidently.

He was doing it again, staring into my eyes intently. Once again I felt like an open book, only the words were written with fresh ink and they smeared, making it hard to read properly. My mind felt hazy and strange until Criss looked down at the paper to write. I tried to see what he was writing, but his hand blocked my view. He put the pen down and took a look at what he wrote.

"What was the first thing you were thinking of?" Criss asked.

"Spider roll," I replied quickly.

"Second?" he asked.

"Tuna sashimi," I answered.

"Next?"

"Mt. Fuji."

"Last?"

"California Roll."

He started laughing to himself as he stared at the paper. He handed it to me, ready for my reaction. I took the paper from him and glanced down at the sloppy handwriting. Oh my god, everything I wanted was listed in order! My jaw hit the floor again and I was just amazed.

"Sign it for me so that I can put it on my wall," I told Criss, handing him back the paper.

We both laughed and almost didn't notice the little old man who appeared by the table, ready for our order.

"What can I get you two?" the man said in his sweet voice.

"We'll get the spider roll, California roll, tuna sashimi, and a Mt. Fuji," Criss answered.

"Isn't there anything you want?" I asked.

"Naw, what you ordered sounds excellent," He replied, smiling.

The old man wrote down the order and walked away, leaving us to talk again. We sat in silence for a few moments. Suddenly I remembered the party tomorrow night. Oh crap, I never got a gift! I never even looked for one… Damn, now what am I going do?

"Listen Mel," Criss began, interrupting the fury inside my head. "I was thinking about that party tomorrow. You never found a gift, did you?"

"No," I sighed.

"Alright, what about this: give me as a gift!" He said softly.

"What?" I blurted. "What're you talking about?"

"Give me as a gift. I'll make her party… magical!" He smiled warmly at his own joke.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"'Course I would."

"Thank you so much!" I replied happily. "But since you're a person, that would make this a very personal gift, wouldn't it?"


	8. What Happened Last Night?

Hey guys :D Ok, so I ended that last chapter so suddenly only because dialouge gets sort of boring to write after awhile. This chapter is pretty long, but pretty entertaining. The whole pizza-holing scene it something my friend and I laugh about... because it's true! I swear that it's a north eastern thing! Anyways, enjoy! I don't even need to tell you guys how much I love you all, right? Oh yeah, expect to read only about 3 more chapters before the story ends! Fear not, for the sequel will come shortly after this series is over.

* * *

- Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night? –

I woke up on the floor.

I opened my eyes to find my self staring at the legs of the coffee table, meaning I must've crashed in the living room. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and found Criss sprawled out on the couch under a blanket, snoring softly. His leather jacket was draped over the couch and his bling was on the table. He was totally conked out, so I didn't bother wasting my time trying to interrogate him as to why I woke up on the floor.

All of the sudden I felt my shoulders getting chilly, and then I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt. I was still in my khakis and my cami, but I couldn't find my top anywhere. How'd that happen? Wait, do I dare ask? Rather than worry about it, I decided to get up and get some Oreos. As I was pulling the wonderful chocolate goodies out of the cookie jar, I glanced at the clock on the oven.

Whoah! Noon?! Are you kidding me? I hardly ever sleep 'til noon on a Sunday… I save that for Saturdays. After pouring myself a glass of milk, I climbed up on the barstool, ready to drown those little cookies. I'd almost forgotten how enjoyable it is to eat such a healthy lunch. While I was busy stuffing my face with chocolaty goodness, Sir Sleep-A-Lot woke up and stared around the room, half asleep.

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"Oh jeez, do we really have to go over this again?" I complained, tossing a cookie at Criss.

"Huh?" He said softly, examining the cookie. "Oh, hi Mel!"

"G'afternoon to you, too. What happened last night?"

Criss stared at me blankly for a second. "Well, we came home from dinner, which was excellent, and crashed on the couch. I remember we watched 'The Sixth Sense', but after that it's all a blur." He looked at me sort of funny. "Where's your shirt?"

"I've… got no clue. You're a magician, you can make it re-appear, right?"

"Ha ha, very funny," He chided, stuffing the whole Oreo into his mouth.

Criss slumped over to me and sat in the adjacent barstool, ready to swipe my cookies the moment I let my guard down. Unfortunately for him, I grew up around my evil male cousins, so I know a thing or two about the way guys attack their prey. Since he looked so pitiful just sitting there, I decided to share my Oreos with him. While Criss was busy chomping away on a mouthful of cookie, he grabbed the birthday invitation that was lying near the edge of the counter. I glanced at it again, since I'd forgotten what time the party was.

_You are cordially invited to _

_Jazmine's 23__rd__ Birthday Bash_

_6:00 PM – Whenever You Feel Like It_

_The Green Wings Club, located on Ivy Bend and Crescent Lane_

_RSVP 696-2443_

"What the hell are we gonna do for another six hours?" Criss complained, tossing the card on the floor.

"I don't know," I responded, sighing. "Do you want to order a pizza and watch a movie?"

"Sounds excellent!" Criss smiled, "Can we get a meat lover's?"

"Mmm, my favorite," I said while dialing the number for the pizza place. After a few moments, I got an answer. "Hi… I'd like to get a large meat lover's supreme with a side order of hot wings. Yeah. 1057 Ivy Bend. No, we're good. Twenty minutes? All right. Thanks."

"Awww," Criss whined, "I have to wait twenty minutes to get a pizza?"

"Yes. Suck it up, you big baby." I scolded, going into my bedroom and shutting the door behind me.

As much as I adored Criss, he could get pretty annoying sometimes. I now respect his brothers on a much higher level… they actually have to put up with Criss every day. I showered quickly and changed into a pair of holey jeans and a black halter top that my friend bought for me last summer. It's pretty cute… but I hardly ever wear it. I didn't bother to do anything with my wet hair, so it just hung down my back, soaking the back of my shirt. Oh well. At least it's a black shirt.

I came out of my room and found Criss sprawled out on the couch flipping through the channels, clearly not noticing me. I glanced over at the TV and saw that he was watching _Freddy Vs Jason_, and it was at the beginning where the (idiot) girl is flashing the camera. That's fine, because the pillow that I slammed down on his chest got his attention fast.

"Jeez!" he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"For watching this crap," I said, changing the channel to _Pee-Wee's Big Adventure_. "Now this is a good movie!"

I jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the far right side of the couch where Criss's legs had been resting a moment ago. Barely five minutes later, the doorbell ran and I hopped up to get it. The delivery boy was sort of cute, but accepted my money like a greedy little monster. Carrying the pizza and wings, I managed to use my booty to shut the door. Criss already had two cold Cokes ready on the table when I got there, which was sweet. I placed the boxes on the table and went to the fridge to get some ranch for the wings while Criss was quietly laughing at the antics of Paul Reubens. Awww, Criss has got such an adorable laugh!

"What on earth are you doing in there?" he asked, glancing at me over the back of the couch.

"Gettin' me some ranch for the wings!" I called back as soon as I found the white bottle.

I lazily walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Criss, who had already downed two slices of meaty pizza. I noticed something very odd about the way he held his pizza. He folded it long ways and held it in one hand, while the other one was holding the remote. Ha ha, that's the same way I do it, too!

"Dude," I said elbowing Criss, "You hold your pizza like north easterners do."

"Naw! Really?" He replied melodramatically, "I would have never guessed!"

I took his pizza from him and held it at arm's length, stretching to keep it as far away from Criss as possible. He started complaining, but that only made me stretch farther. Somehow, and I can't figure out how, he knew exactly where my weak spot was. Criss lightly touched my ankle, which sent me into a fit of laughter. He seized the opportunity to reclaim his pizza, which I'm sure wasn't hard to get while my guard was down. We hung out and ate for another twenty minutes before I stood up and started clearing the table of all trash and crumbs, but then I suddenly froze and stared at the screen.

"Warning…" came a familiar deep voice.

"YAY!" I shrieked, dropping everything on the table and jumping back on the couch. "I forgot that it's marathon day!"

The Mindfreak theme song was blasting through the speakers, which totally psyched me up. I was sitting on the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the screen.

"Jeez, Mel!" Criss complained, "You're acting like you've never seen a TV before. Don't you own all the DVDs?"

I momentarily glanced over at my bookshelf. "Yeah, so?"

"Nevermind… I'm not even gonna ask."

"Alright, fine." I said, flipping the TV off. "I won't support your ratings. But don't cry to me when your show goes down the drain…"

"Mel," He said confidently, "It's not going down the drain anytime soon with freaks like you watching every time an episode airs, even though you own all the seasons."

"Once again, you're right." I sighed, flipping the TV back on.

Instead of watching Criss make an elephant disappear, I skimmed through the guide, looking for a good movie to pass the next four hours by. _Pirates of the Carribean_ had just started, as had _Austin Powers._ I changed the channel to the latter, glad that I didn't miss much. Criss slinked back down on the couch and resumed his lazy slouch.

"I love this movie!" He said, smiling.

"Not as much as you love Hammie, right?"

"Don't even get me started…"


	9. Ready As I'll Ever Be

Hey darlings! Sorry for the lack of updates... I was too occupied with reading Harry Potter. Plus I'm on vacation in lovely Ocean City, NJ! This chapter is pretty cool, in my opinion. Nothing much else to say, so on with the reading and reviewing!

* * *

- Chapter 9 – Ready As I'll Ever Be -

Here's what happens when you sit down and watch back to back Austin Powers movies with Criss Angel.

He recites every line with you.

Now, I'm not complaining because we had a really good time doing that, but still. It's just sort of weird, you know? A little awkward, too, but it did pass time by and before I knew it, it was five 'til five. I stood up and stretched, since sitting on the couch for the past four hours was taking its toll on my back. Criss just sat there still, watching me intently.

"Alright… I'm going to go get ready. I guess we'll lave in about forty-five minutes, if that's alright." I motioned toward the hallway off from my bedroom. "You can use that bathroom down that hall."

He nodded and looked back at the TV. I wasn't even in the mood to bother to ask him why he was still sitting there, so I just shrugged it off and went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I turned my stereo on shuffle so that it would skip around on all of the discs, giving me some variety. The dress was still in its bag, which was sitting at the foot of my bed, right where I left it yesterday. I pulled the dress out and marveled at its beauty once again before I changed into it, tossing my normal clothes onto the bed. Oh my gosh, that was the same bed that Criss slept in. Wow. It just feels so strange when your idol has slept in your bed before. Sort of creepy, actually…

My hair had dried completely now. While my flat iron was heating up, I fished around for some jewelry that would look nice with the dress. I wanted to make a statement that says I'm classy, but I still like to be fresh and fun. God only knows how Criss would interpret that… I mean, we're talking about the man who wears jeans to the Academy of Magical Arts Awards… but then again, who's complaining?

My flat iron was perfectly hot now and so I began the long and boring task of straightening my hair. Korn was playing in the background, but not the normal Korn stuff. I actually bought the Unplugged album… It was really good! I enjoyed it on TV, so I bought it. The music seemed to make time go faster and before I knew it, my hair was pretty darn straight and decent.

While the CDs were shuffling, I grabbed my wedges and slipped them on. As I was adjusting the ankle strap, "Now I Die" starting playing. It's one of my favorite Criss songs, plus it was a pretty good match to what I was feeling right now. You know how you feel when you're on a sugar rush and you're drinking six cans of Red Bull but you're still scared to go bungee jumping? That's exactly how I felt. I was so pumped for the party, yet equally nervous about it.

A spritz of perfume later and I took one last glance at myself in the mirror.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," I sighed, standing up and shutting my stereo off.

I scooped up a black zip up hoodie off of the floor and put it on. Sure, it wasn't the most formal thing and yes, it looked strange, but it didn't matter. Practicality overrules fashion every time! I slipped my phone into the pocket and opened my bedroom door.

I didn't see Criss right away. I thought maybe he was still getting ready or something, but the sight of the fridge open and an unmistakable humming sound coming from a male told me that he was in the kitchen, raiding my home for food. I almost laughed, but contained myself and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to play a little joke on Criss.

I tip toed around the kitchen and eventually stood right behind the fridge-raiding magician. If I could pull this off without screwing up, I'll be laughing about it for the rest of my life. Slowly I extended my right arm toward Criss's back, but the closer I got, the lower my hand dropped until I was merely an inch or two away from his butt. Then, without warning, I grabbed his glutes and gave them a slight squeeze.

Criss jumped up into the air out of surprise and shock, cursing as fast as he could in his funny Long Island accent. When he hit the ground, he turned around and stared at me straight in the eye.

"Melanie," Criss huffed through gritted teeth, "That was not funny!"

"Yes it was," I giggled, doubling over. "I've never seen you jump like that in my life! Hell, I've never seen anyone jump like that!"

Suddenly his ticked off expression melted into a stifled laugh and soon we were both joking about the whole incident.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, looking at my jacket curiously.

"Um, a dress and a jacket. Why?"

"Because that's my jacket."

I looked down at the black hoodie that covered most of the dress. On the front was an ornate design with large letters that read out 'AFFLICTION', and one of the arms had a skull on it. How did I wind up with this? It's clearly many sizes too big and I can't afford Affliction/Sinful brand clothes.

"I found it balled up on my floor and thought that it was just one of mine!" I finally confessed. "But this explains why it was so large and smells funny."

"What are you talking about," Criss inquired, folding his arms across his chest and cocking an eyebrow. " 'It smells funny' ? It doesn't smell like anything!"

I put my sleeve up to my nose and breathed in. "I can smell cologne and a trace of sweat, but that's nothing surprising." I exhaled and then inhaled again. "But wait… there's more! Hold on… I smell cookies on your jacket!"

He stared at me like I had lost my mind. I don't blame him, since sometimes I question myself as well.

"Cookies? Mel, you've lost it," Criss said, shaking his head, "You've really lost it."

"Maybe so." I replied, hugging the jacket closer to my body.

Shortly after the interrogation interlude we left the house and began our crazy trip to The Green Wings. Gas these days is pretty expensive, so I decided to forget the car and use my own two feet. If anything, I'm getting a workout. Criss was walking next to me, hands in his pockets, humming a quiet tune that sounded a bit like 'Twisted Transistor' by Korn. I started humming along with him, in which he gave me sort of a funny look.

"You a fan?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Just the Unplugged album," I answered quickly, "You sort of got me into them, you know, by featuring them on the show."

"Ha ha… if I play Korn on my show, you go out and buy the CD. It all works out in Jonathan's favor!"

"Exactly."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. By 'the rest of the way', I meant less than a block, which was good, because I was ready to party and have a good time. Course, I still felt like I was on a sugar/Red Bull/bungee jumping rush, but I didn't let it get to me too much. This was, after all, supposed to be a fun night out. I have the hottest date, the coolest gift, the perfect dress, and my hair's actually under control for once. Nothing could ruin this night.

The bouncer at the door was a large, round man wearing all black and some shades to add to his professional appearance. He stood with his hands clasped together, lazily hanging down his front. In his left pocket I spied a piece of paper that I perceived to be a guest list. As we approached, the bouncer straightened up, pulled out the paper, and asked us our names.

"Melanie Evans," I replied.

He scanned the list. "Alright, who's the pretty boy?"

"Er," I began, glancing over at Criss, who was looking around, "He's my gift to Jazmine."

"Gift, huh?" the bouncer inquired, looking Criss over. "Alright. You're both welcomed to Miss Jazmine's party."

He unhooked the velvet rope and granted us entry. Now that we were in the doorway, the music was louder than ever, entrancing me closer to the main floor. The club was insane; it looked nothing like what the outside made it out to be. We walked into the bar, which took up the whole right wall. To the left, however, was where the enormous dance floor was structured. The DJ was up on the stage surrounded by ridiculously large speakers and music equipment, which was the source of the techno beats that pulsed within my chest.

Neon streaks moved about on the floor and shook with the groove of the music. After a few moments, I realized that these were people living it up. I gazed sideways at Criss, who was looking around curiously and slightly pulsing to the beat.

"Want to go get a drink?" I yelled at Criss, over the loud noises of the club.

He nodded and led me over to the bar where we sat up on the barstools. Before I even said a word, Criss ordered a beer and a strawberry daiquiri. How does he keep on guessing my favorites? Almost as if he were reading my mind (Well, I guess he sort of was), he smiled that adorable smile that would make every fangirl's heart melt.

"You're so easy to read," Criss said loudly, even though the bar area was a bit quieter than the rest of the vicinity.

"I know," I sighed, giving a half smile.


	10. Easy to Amuse

Eeek, sorry for the month of no updates. I've been busier than ever, and this chapter was just difficult for me to write in general. Oh well. I guess this chapter is needed to explain the next chapter, which will eventually be the cause of the ending. Mwahahahaa, I leave you all with that little taste of what's to come!

* * *

- Chapter 10 – Easy to Amuse –

The bartender set Criss's beer and my daiq in front of us, to which Criss threw a wad of cash in return. The fruity drink was exactly what I needed, pretty tasty, too, and before I knew it, half of it was gone. I seized the opportunity to have a quick word with Criss.

"I don't know how I'm going to present you," I stated, taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, you're clever," he replied, "Think of something."

"Hm…" I began, thinking out loud. "I guess I could run up on stage and get everyone's attention, then wheel you out and have you do your thing. And afterwards, well, we'll see."

Criss nodded in approval and took a sip of his beer. I'll admit it; this wasn't one of my best thought out plans, but I guess it would have to do given the limited amount of time I allotted myself to concoct this scheme of madness. While I was relaxing on the barstool, I surveyed the main floor for familiar faces. I found my friends Elise, Abby, Dolly, and Chantelle dancing like we do every time we go out. Those girls were clearly enjoying the party, seeing as they were jumping around and grooving. But then, I saw one face that I wish I'd never have to see again.

Missy Burdon.

The snobby rich girl is, of course, the center of attention as usual. The blob of silvery blonde that trailed behind her as she moved was her trademark hair, her joy and pride. Missy is the single most air headed person alive, probably as airy as Paris Hilton. Someone really needs to go in there and let some air out, because she's got the mental capacity of a peanut shell. Now, I'm not one to stereotype blondes, but she's one dumb cookie. Missy claims to be Jazmine's best friend, but as far as I know, Jaz's got a much better circle of close friends, which Missy just so happens not to be a part of.

I sent her a death glare from a distance, which went unnoticed by Criss. I'd forgotten that he was sitting next to me in the few minutes that I was busy mentally burning holes in Missy's five and a half thousand dollar designer dress. Relaxing a bit, I drained my glass and stood up, pulling Criss up with me. I took off my jacket and hid it behind a plant in the corner, where I knew it'd be safe until I needed it again. Turning on my heel, I pulled Criss over to the dance floor where I pushed and shoved to get into a decent area. I let go of Criss and began to drift into the music…

I closed my eyes and let the sweet melodies engulf me. I took in the sounds and smells and the bright strobe lights that I could still see, even though my eyes were shut. Back and forth I swayed, staying with the pulsing beat that tapped in my chest, completely oblivious to what was going on around me. I felt totally centered and at peace.

Suddenly I felt a light touch to my upper arm. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Criss right behind me, going with the flow of the party goers. We danced next to each other for a few songs, each taking in the raw sounds of the DJ's choosing. My back was starting to sweat a little bit, and I could tell that Criss was a bit tired, too. Well, it's now or never. Deep down inside, I felt that the time was right to present Criss to Jazmine and all her guests. But being up on that huge stage…Oh my god, I can't do this… I can't do this…

Motioning Criss to follow me, I pushed and shoved up to the stage, where I found my way to the far left side where the stairs were. Pulling Criss close, I began to babble.

"I'll be honest with you," I started. "I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to being on stage."

He surprised expression was clear. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Ok," I sighed, gathering my thoughts. "I guess just follow my lead."

I swallowed and climbed up the stage steps. Quickly scuttling over to the DJ's table, I ducked to hide myself from the people below. The speakers were booming and shaking the stage with their elephant-heavy beats. Covering my ears, I tapped the DJ on the shoulder and began to somewhat explain my plan.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I'M GOING TO ANNOUNCE A PERFORMER," I began yelling, hopefully loud enough to be heard over the techno tunes. "IF YOU CAN TURN THE MUSIC DOWN REAL LOW AND GIVE ME THE MIC, I'LL START NOW."

The DJ nodded and smiled, handing me his mic and turning down the music slowly. I swallowed hard again, noticing all the people who suddenly stopped and started complaining about the lack of music. I walked a few steps forward and froze. So many people… what if I make a fool of myself? I glanced sideways at Criss, who gave me the warmest and most encouraging smile ever. Inhaling, I grinned back and walked out onto the middle of the stage, ready to start.

About a hundred or two sets of eyes fell upon me. I paused for a second to collect my thoughts one last time. Opening my mouth nervously, a voice came out that was nothing like how I was truly feeling.

"Hey guys!" I yelled excitedly, smiling. "I hope you guys are enjoying Jazmine's rockin' party! Can I get our VIP girl up here, please?"

A loud eruption of cheering emitted from the crowd as Jazmine pushed her way up onto the stage and stood next to me.

"Yeah! As some of you may or may not know, my name's Melanie, and Jaz and I have been friends since sixth grade. Here we are, ten years later, and I still can't figure out the perfect gift for her. Now everyone knows just how generous and thoughtful Jazmine is. She's truly special, no? Well, for such a special person, I thought I'd bring out a special person who I picked up a few nights ago… Everyone, please give it up for… Criss… ANGEL!"

As Criss walked out on stage, the crowd's cheering was insane. Girls squealed. Boys hooted and clapped. Jazmine was totally flipping out, her hands covering her mouth as she spun around. I laughed quietly to myself as Criss was giving his peace signs and smiling to the crowd while they whipped out their cameras and snapped pictures of him. After a minute or two, he walked up to Jaz and me, smiling his perfect, dazzling smile at Jazmine. I handed Criss the microphone so that he could get a move on with the monkey show.

"I'd like to start out by wishing a warm happy birthday to Jazmine," Criss said, looking into Jaz's eyes. "So, what would you guys like to see me do?"

The crowd began yelling a hundred different things at once. A vast majority of people yelled out 'levitate', while a fair few bellowed what sounded like 'arm-quarter' or 'needles-string-belly button', or other variations on some of his popular feats of magic.

"Ok ok," Criss said, calming the crowd down. "So it looks like you all want to see some levitation! Jazmine, do you trust me to levitate you? I promise I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Jazmine was so excited to be the star of the show. She nodded happily at Criss and then beamed at me. Criss whipped his head as a signal for me to come over to him. Once I was within vocal range, he handed me the mic and told me softly in my ear that I needed to find two guys.

"Alright, I need two big guys! Any takers?"

About three dozen men raised their hands. I selected two in the front and motioned them up onto the stage. One of them looked like a biker and had an intricate tattoo sleeve, while the other was just plain buff. In my mind, I remembered watching the season one episode where Criss was levitating a girl on Fremont Street. One person held the lady's head, while the other held her ankles. I filled the two males in on their jobs while Criss was busy hypnotizing Jazmine. As soon as she was conked out, the men took their posts and supported her lifeless body, curiosity all over their face. Murmurs and gasps could be heard from the crowd, but all sounds were soon hushed as Criss placed his hands over Jaz's body.

I could hear his strained breaths, his concentration, and his will. Maybe it was because I was so close to Criss that I was actually calming my senses just as he is, but then again, it could be something totally different. All eyes were staring holes into Criss as he nodded in my direction, to which I took as a signal of some sorts. Almost as if someone planted a thought into my mind, I suddenly knew that it was time for the volunteers to let go. I slowly walked over to them and whispered for them to slowly remove their hands and back away. Confused, they did so, only to be shocked once they say how gracefully Jazmine's body looked suspended in mid air, with only Criss's empty hands inches above her body.

There were no ropes. No wires. No glass boxes, no air vents, nothing that could have possibly given her the ability to seem as if she were floating in midair. Her arms and legs bent down gracefully to where she was in a sort of half circle shape with her stomach arching up. The crowd erupted in cheering and applause, but I could hear only Criss's concentrated breaths. After another quick, almost unnoticeable head nod, I positioned the two men back to their starting points, hands outstretched; waiting to support Jazmine's sleeping body.

Just as she'd gracefully floated up, Jaz slowly came down, her lifeless form sinking back into the hands of the two star struck volunteers and Criss. He bent over her head and whispered something to her, as if passing a secret. While the crowd was cheering, Jazmine opened her eyes and surveyed the club, noticing all eyes on her. I scanned around the cluster of smiling people quickly to find only one sour face in the bunch. Missy was glaring at me, arms crossed, clearly about to explode. I took this as a sign to look back at Jaz and Criss, who were both grinning and waving to the crowd.

I slinked sideways towards the end of the stage, so silently that no one noticed. No one, except for Criss, who, of course, always looks at the wrong times. He sent me a relaxed, yet curious, sort of look, as if he were silently asking me where I was going. I shrugged and looked over at the bathrooms, figuring that would be a good place to go chill out for a few moments. Nodding back, Criss turned back around to face his crowd of photo snapping fans who just saw someone being levitated. And not just anyone being levitated, but the richest and most popular girl around who just so happened to throw the party of the century on this very night.

Who knew people were so easy to amuse?


	11. Blood Red Nails

Bwahahaa, this one was interesting to write. Every story needs a good 'ol girl fight, you know? So here it is, ladies and gents. Aww, I have to write the ending now... it's sort of saddening, really. I can only hope that the sequel is better than this one. Anywho, I'll let you get to reading now!

* * *

- Chapter 11: Blood Red Nails -

I was shocked at how utterly clean the bathrooms were. Not to sound weird or anything, but gnarly bathrooms totally gross me out. I sat down on the plush bench and pulled out my phone, checking to see what time it was and sort through all of the texts that I'd just received in the past five minutes. I was so absorbed in seeing "gr8 prezzie!" and "u lucky grrl!" that I hardly noticed the sound of stiletto heels on tile walking past me. Glancing up from my phone ever so slightly, I caught a quick glimpse of Missy staring vainly at herself in the mirror and fixing her seven layers of God awful ugly make up.

She was watching me.

I pretended not to notice, when in reality my gaze was locked on her from what I could see out of the tops of my eyelashes. Missy looked pretty mad—not mad-because-my-purse-handle-snapped, but hey-you-you-took-my-boyfriend-and-I-hate-your-guts times twenty. I was so scared that I averted my gaze back down to my phone and went back to my idle texting. Jesus, how many people have number? I don think I've ever—

_Slap_.

I stared up at Missy in utter shock. My hand flew to my left cheek, which was tender from the blow of Missy's manicured fingers. The scene seemed odd to me, as if nothing fit. Here in front of me was the personified devil wearing some quadruple digit designer dress and half of Tiffany's on her neck, while I was just Melanie, humble and plain, barely scraping by on my own.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"For ruining my _best friend_ and pissing me off."

"Best friend?" I was mortified. "Jazmine is so not your best friend. And just how did I 'ruin' her?"

She clicked her tongue. "Uh, hello? Me and Jaz used to have so much fun together, and then you started hanging out with her. I mean, ew, have you seen the things she does now? Uncool things like shopping for food and going to arcades. It's like, horrible."

"Uncool things?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Missy, those are normal things for people to do. Only airheads like you insist on wasting time and money and pointless things like shopping and photo shoots. Plus, I've been hanging out with her since sixth grade. You hardly moved to this town four years ago, so don't pull that crap."

Missy knew that I'd won this war. There was no way she could pull her head out from under the water this time, not with money or bribes or anything. Nothing would make me crumble at her mercy.

She glared at me. "What'd you have to do to get that guy? _Sleep with him?_"

Without any thought, I punched her in the stomach. That was the lowest of lows, the cheapest of jabs. Now she was truly insulting my intelligence and integrity. I watched her squeal and clutch at her size two stomach, acting like I'd shot her or something. Once she'd finally regained her head, Missy swiped at my left cheek again, sending me flying off the bench and onto the floor.

I'm not sure how long I lied there on the cold tile. As she huffed out of the bathroom, I glanced at her hands. Missy's blood red nails caught my eye before she turned out of sight. Slowly, I sat up and placed my chin on my knees, my arms crossing my shins. She hates me for bringing Criss. For being Jazmine's friend. For being the center of attention, if only for a few moments. For _living_. It was people like her that made me sit back and value all the things that I do to keep my sanity from ever turning into something like her.

Enough was enough. I rolled up like a dancer to get onto my feet and slowly dragged my lifeless limbs across the glossy floor, keeping my eyes down on the ground, to make my way towards the door. Clutching Criss's hoodie close around me, I gloomily walked to the side of the stage, keeping away from people as much as I could. After a scan of the area, I found Criss standing up on the stage, taking pictures with a group of girls and their dates. Criss glanced over at me, his face suddenly turning into shock. As soon as the group left his side, he ran over to me, his eyes studying my left cheek intently.

"Mel, what happened?!" He asked, tracing a line on my cheek. His touch stung slightly, and I

cringed when he showed me his blood tipped index finger. My blood.

"Oh, nothing." I said, looking sideways. "A little argument."

"A little argument? You better come up with a better lie than that."

"Alright, but let's go. I'm done with tonight."

Criss escorted me by the base of my back through the now crowed club over to the door. I kept my face turned to the left so that I could hide my battle wounds in his mass of hair. On our way out, a few people came up to us and thanked us for coming and putting on a great show. Criss did all the talking quickly, which was good because I wanted nothing more than to leave and go home. For some reason, I felt as if that bathroom episode sucked out all my energy and happiness. Suddenly, my mood changed from happy-to-party to melancholy and exhausted. Even though I knew in my right mind that I won the battle, I couldn't force out the feelings of defeat. Never in my life had I ever been bullied and tormented so personally. Never.

"You want to make up a more convincing lie now?" Criss asked me lightheartedly as we stepped out into the cool evening air, our arms linked together.

"Heh," I started, forcing a laugh, "I'll tell the truth this time, honest."

He nodded and led the way while I composed my thoughts.

"It all started with this girl named Missy. She's the town's little rich brat with way too much attitude for one person. Anywho, rich girls band together, and so when she moved to this town four years ago, she befriended Jazmine, who was one of my friends at the time. I had no problem with Jazmine hanging out with Missy, so long as I wasn't there. They did all those things that girls with their fathers' money would do.

I hated being pampered and living the rich life while with Jaz, and she knew it. So we instead did normal things together, like hang out at bookstores to meet authors and go to state fairs and buy snow cones from the little ice cream shack by the grocery store. Jaz and I loved doing things like this; it's what really kept her rooted. Missy, however, hated that Jazmine and I had such a close bond and that we chose to do petty things for our enjoyment, rather than get daily spa treatments and go shoe shopping in the high end stores.

But what could I do? I didn't mind that she hated me. It was something I could live with, because I wanted nothing to do with her, anyways. We avoided each other at all costs."

"But if the two of you stayed away from each other, then why did she suddenly take it out on you?" Criss asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Because," I whispered, "The spotlight wasn't on her. Missy was horrified that the lowly Melanie was getting the attention that she craved so much. And so she confronted me in the bathroom and decided to slash at my face with her killer claws."

Criss was silent for a moment. His staring at the ground made me a little uneasy, as if he was putting together a mental puzzle of thoughts. Then, something clicked because he looked at me with a dreadful expression.

"You were getting the attention," he began, "Because you brought me."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh my God, Mel, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry!"

"No, no," I pleaded, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not your fault. Hey, wanna hear something funny?"

"Tell me."

"Missy wanted to know if I had to sleep with you to get you to come to the party."

Under the stars, we both howled with laughter, momentarily forgetting all the pain.


	12. Notes From Above

And so this story comes to a close... I hope you all enjoyed it! This is the end. So enjoy re-reading it for the rest of your lives... or until I get the sequel up... expect it sometime towards the end of September. Maybe sooner if I feel up to it. Bah. Enjoy.

* * *

- Chapter 12 – Notes From Above –

Criss unlocked the front door for me while I held my hand to my face to try and slow down the bleeding. I never knew that a woman's nails could be so deadly on bare skin! Tossing my phone onto the counter, I walked swiftly towards the bathroom, Criss right behind me. When I looked into the mirror, my face shocked me.

A long gash stretched from just below my eye to the corner of my mouth, with two slightly smaller crimson scratches on either side. The bleeding had stopped for the most part; now they were just wet cuts.

"Ha ha," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I look like Eric Draven from _The Crow_."

"Hardly. But if you want, I'll make another cut on the side of your mouth so you can really look like him!"

I chuckled at his offer. This looked bad, but not too gruesome; nothing half a tube of Neosporin can't clean up. I grabbed an old towel that I didn't mind staining and soaked it in some warm water while Criss hopped up and sat on the counter. He made me feel even smaller that usual, which sort of sucks when you're barely pushing five foot four inches. The lukewarm water felt amazing on my face and cleaned up the wound reasonably well, better than I had expected. I squeezed some antibiotic medicine over the scratches, the cool sensation of the ointment relaxing the sting.

I stared at myself for a few more moments and then looked over at Criss. He was staring at the floor with a defeated expression on his face. Criss looked so sad, but why? There was no reason in the world for him to be so gloomy. I really wanted to do something relaxing, something to take my mind off of my throbbing face and cheer Criss up.

Believe me, if I owned _The Wizard of Oz_, I so would have played it. However, since I let my friend borrow it and she never gave it back, I decided on something else as Criss and I walked back into the living room. He slumped down on the couch in a horrible slouch that would be defined as normal in the world of men while I went over to the DVD player to pop a movie in. Today was seriously the day of all movies… one more wouldn't hurt.

"What are you putting in?" Criss asked, trying to look at the cover of the DVD box.

"Close your eyes and guess."

His eyes closed while we waited for the movie to start. Criss played pretty fair; he never opened his eyes once until a girl's voice was heard.

"_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead…"_

"Good pick," he said slowly. "I love this movie!"

_The Crow_ was one of my favorite movies, and I only felt that it was fitting to watch it since I looked semi-Crow at the moment. Plus talking about it earlier made me really want to watch it. Either way, I felt the mood lift to a much more relaxed feel. I sat down next to Criss, my ankles to the left of my butt. Now that I finally had the chance to sit down and unwind, I felt the exhaustion of the evening taking its toll on me. Before I knew it, I felt myself lean sideways and close my eyes, hugging the cookie-scented jacket close to my chest.

_What a crazy night…_

--------------------

I woke up in darkness.

Wait a second, shouldn't sunlight be streaming in and bathing the room in a warm glow? I sat up and looked around. A dresser, some clothes on the floor, a TV, and three doors. This is my bedroom… but I remember falling asleep on the couch! This must've been Criss's doing, because I know that I'm not a sleepwalker. Speaking of Criss…

I kicked my legs off the bed and stood up slowly. Stretching, I walked toward the closed door and opened it, expecting to find a sleeping magician on the couch. But as I looked around, I soon realized that no one was here. My tiny house was like a ghost town.

Something pink caught my eye. On the floor was a folded up piece of paper with my name written on it in sloppy handwriting. I bent over and scooped it up, unfolding it to discover its contents. Once I smoothed the paper out, I began to decipher the chicken scratch hand writing of a certain performer.

_Dear Melanie-_

_God, where to start? I had such a fun weekend with you that I almost forgot about my career back home in Vegas. While this was no nap on a Cancun beach, we sure did have fun goofing off and hanging out. You're an awesome fan for keeping your head straight this whole weekend, something that I'm not sure every supporter can claim to be able to do. Thanks._

_You know, I do feel really bad about what happened to you last night. You didn't deserve to get beat up for the reason that you did. It's stupid, really, how some people can get much too carried away and end up overreacting over dumb little things. I also feel that I deserve some of the blame, because she was mad at you for having the better gift. If I wasn't there, maybe things would have been different. Maybe you wouldn't look like half of Eric! (I'm sorry, but you really do!)_

_In case you're wondering, I caught a plane early this morning and by the time you read this, I'll probably be in the sky. Hm, it might have been cheaper to just vanish and reappear in the lobby of the Luxor… Either way, the earlier I get home, the better. I've got things to catch up with! That's the only drawback of a relaxing vacation: to know that you have to go home to a crap load of work so that your producers don't bite your head off. _

_Anyways, thanks again for a great weekend. You should come visit me soon, and when you do, you can give me back my jacket. _

_Peace and love,_

_Criss _


End file.
